MISSING
by allan.prawira
Summary: (ONE SHOT! ) Sungyeol yang harus rela kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya/ hurt/ ending gagal/ gak seru :v/ ah baca aja sendiri/ read and review ya :D/ Cast : pairing Lee Sungyeol x Kim Myung Soo/ happy reading


**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**MISSING**

Genre : Hurt

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

_Aku ingin menyentuhmu. .sekali lagi saja. ._

.

.

"silahkan Tuan Lee. . "

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari kursi tempat ia mematri diri sejak tadi. Kalimat2 nasehat dan fatwa2 yang diberikan pendeta sedikitpun tak ia gubris. Nafasnya berat. Kakinya berat. Semua bagian tubuhnya terasa kaku. Kalau boleh, ia ingin berlari sejauh2nya sekarang. Hanya saja. .

Sungyeol memejamkan matanya. Kakinya sudah mencapai podium berwarna coklat gelap. Pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu menelan ludahnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas gundah yang menyiksa dadanya. Ia melihat orang2 disekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan sendu, membuat jarum yang menusuk hatinya bertambah dalam. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. rasa sakit itu sudah tidak tertahan, hanya saja. .

Sungyeol merogoh saku jas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kumal dari sana. Nada gemetar terdengar jelas ketika bibir nya mulai membaca baris pertama dalam kertas itu.

"beberapa waktu lalu. .telah hadir seorang pria didalam hidup ku. .pria bodoh yang angkuh. . " Sungyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya yang memanas membuatnya kesulitan untuk membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera dikertas kumal itu.

"dia. .dia membawaku kedalam dunianya yang penuh warna. .membawaku. .dalam dunia fantasy yang sekalipun tak pernah kuimpikan. . aku. . "

Sesak itu kembali merajamnya. Mata Sungyeol nanar menatap satu demi satu wajah sendu yang menaruh simpati padanya. Hingga sebuah senyum kecil hadir diantara seribu wajah suram disana. Senyum itu, senyum yang selalu ia rindukan, senyum yang selalu ia ingin temui saat membuka matanya, senyum yang selalu ia damba. Hanya saja. .

Sungyeol memejamkan matanya. Bertahanlah hatiku bisiknya berulang kali. Ia kembali membuka lipatan kertas kecilnya, mencoba ulang membaca bait demi bait kata yang tertera disana. Berat. Berat dan semakin berat. Hanya rasa itu yang ada disetiap baris kalimat yang ia lihat.

"aku akui ia mampu menguasai sisi dingin yang ku miliki. .sisi gelap yang tak terjamah siapapun hingga akhirnya ia hadir. .hadir dengan kesombongannya yang sanggup mematahkan tombak penghalang yang kubuat. . "

Sungyeol kembali menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia melihat sosok itu kembali hadir dihadapannya dengan senyum ceria yang ia miliki.

_Aku ingin menyentuhmu. .sekali lagi saja. ._

"merasuki ku dengan rasa manis yang ia punya. .melambungkan setiap anganku dalam kebisuan yang mengalir lembut. .hingga tanpa kusadari. .hatiku sudah kosong karena berpindah padanya. . "

_Aku ingin berlari. .berlari bersama mu. ._

"mencuri setiap rasa yang kumiliki, membenamkan ku dalam kenangan indah yang menawan hati. .kau menawan ku dalam diam. . "

_Melihatmu tertawa. .melihatmu bicara. ._

"setiap detik yang kupunya adalah milikmu. .setiap nafas yang kuhembus adalah milikmu. .setiap kata yang kuucap adalah milikmu. . "

_Melihat setiap gerak manja yang kau punya. ._

"setiap lagu yang kunyanyikan adalah untukmu. .setiap lirik yang kutulis adalah tentangmu. .setiap nada yang menyertai adalah rayuanmu. . "

_Melihat setiap senyum yang kau tampakkan. ._

"setiap kesepian yang kuderita adalah karena mu. .setiap bahagia yang kuterima adalah darimu. .setiap rasa sakit yang kau beri adalah pilihanku. .lalu mengapa. . "

_Mendengar setiap alunan nada yang dentingkan. ._

"lalu mengapa dengan mudahnya kau pergi. . "

_Mendengar tangisanmu. ._

"dengan mudahnya memberikan pahit sesudah manis. .memberikan rasa sepi yang tak ada habisnya. .mengapa. . "

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. kalimat itu dengan sukses menarik air matanya secara perlahan.

Sungyeol memejamkan matanya dalam diam yang melingkupi.

_"hei pria tampan. ,sampai kapan kau akan membisu. .? "_

Sungyeol membuka matanya. Melihat sosok manis itu terus menatapnya dengan manja. Tangannya berulang kali menutupi rona wajahnya yang tertangkap oleh mata Sungyeol.

Jebal. Hentikan.

"mengapa. .mengapa kau membiarkan ku sendiri? "

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi.

_Aku selalu disini dengan mu. ._

"setiap detik yang kulalui saat tak bersama mu adalah kematian yang menyakitkan. .memberikan itu semua padaku? Mengapa kau begitu keji? Kasihani. .kasihanilah aku. . "

Sosok itu mendekat dan menghapus air mata Sungyeol. wajahnya yang ceria berubah sendu.

_Harus berapa kali aku bilang. .aku benci melihatmu menangis. ._

Mian. Tolong maafkan aku.

Sungyeol mengusut air matanya. Bertahanlah kumohon.

"bisakah aku. .bisakah aku disana? Memelukmu untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menggit mu. .? bisakah. .

Bisakah aku berbaring disisimu lagi untuk memastikan kau akan baik2 saja. .? "

Jebal. Kumohon berhentilah.

"hei. .bisakah kau mendengarnya sekarang? Panggilanku yang selalu kau abaikan. .panggilan yang membuatku merindukan mu hingga nyaris gila. .? "

_Bisa. .kau bisa memanggilku sepuas hatimu sekarang. ._

"biarkan aku disana. .disisimu sekali lagi. . "

_Mian. .kau takkan bisa. ._

"biarkan aku disana. .jatuh hati sekali lagi padamu. . "

_Kau selalu memilikinya. .hatiku. ._

"kumohon bertahanlah. .hingga aku hadir disana. . "

_Aku akan menunggu. .menunggu sampai kau tiba. ._

Air mata itu kembali tumpah. Hanya rasa sakit yang ada. Mendesak dengan kuat setiap inchi ruang hati Sungyeol. Semua orang menunduk dalam diam. Mencoba menyelami rasa sakit yang mereka derita melalui sisi masing2.

"Myung Soo adalah segalanya bagiku. .seorang pria yang baik. .yang berjuang dengan tenaga dan semangatnya untuk sembuh. .Myung Soo ku yang angkuh. .angkuh akan rasa sakit yang ia derita. .pria terhebatku yang bertahan dengan beribu penderitaan yang ia hadapi. .pria bodoh yang hanya akan mengukir senyum nya saat darah membasahi hidungnya. .mengatakan, ia baik2 saja sesakit apapun yang ia rasakan. .priaku yang hanya menangis ketika melihatku bersedih, yang akan marah saat aku terluka, priaku yang akan melukai dirinya sendiri saat aku tersakiti. .jebal. .kembalilah. .kumohon kembalilah. . "

_Jangan menangisi ku. .jangan bersedih karenaku. .jangan tersakiti olehku. .karena semua itu. .hanya akan semakin menambah derita yang kupunya. ._

"melihatmu tertawa.. .

_Adalah ambisiku_

"melihatmu tersenyum. .

_Adalah visiku_

"melihatmu bahagia. .

A_dalah harapanku. ._

Sungyeol roboh. Kakinya lemah untuk tetap tegar berdiri disana. Semua teriakan yang terdengar tak lagi berarti baginya. Matanya kosong. Sinar kehidupan itu sudah punah. Sang waktu yang tak berbelas kasih hanya semakin menyiksanya dalam keheningan senja. Matanya melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang memamerkan senyum manisnya didalam sebuah figura bertopangkan peti mati. Sungyeol kalah. Ia menyerah dengan takdir. Hanya air matanya yang berbicara, mengenai rasa sakit dan derita yang harus ia hadapi.

.

.

_Selamat jalan kekasih ku. ._

_Kim Myung Soo._

.

.

END-

Mian kalau jelek _

Ini One Shot pertama saya. .gak bagus sih, Cuma jujur saya buatnya sambil nangis :v

Mungkin terlalu kebawa emosi :D


End file.
